The Friday Nights
by MMG143
Summary: Movie star Bella swan wasn't looking for love.but when Alice invites her brother Edward to a tradition that the gang does, she starts to let him in. Join them through their ups and downs as the most famous couple. Rated M for swearing and and possible lemons. OOC.


**Ok guys, so this is my first fanfic ever, and I really hope you guys like it. It's not beta'd so I'm apologizing in advance if there are any errors. Enjoy!**

**BPOV**

"Eep, you're finally going to meet my brother."

This was Alice, my best friend. I invited her and jasper and Rosalie and my brother Emmett and Alice's brother Edward which I have never met before, to my house for dinner.

"He is perfect for you, ohmigosh. It's been such a long time since I've played matchmaker," Alice said giddily.

"No Alice, I'm tired of you always trying to set me up with people. It always ends up being a disaster."

"No, I promise that you and him are perfect for each other. Eek."

"Fine, but no promises what-so-ever, alright."

"Great, so umm did Leyla call you today?"

"Yeah, she gave me a few options on what movies I could act in."

Leyla was the best manager ever. She is serious yet knew when to comfort someone. She was good with the paps and always had things under control. Also, she never thought about that publicity bullshit.

"What were your options?"

"Umm, _Thought We Knew_ and _Alternate._"

"Do you know what you're gonna chose yet?"

"Nope, are we gonna do tradition, tonight?"

"Yeah hopefully, we haven't done it in a long time, and it'll be the first time we do tradition with my brother."

Our tradition was after every dinner, which was early so we wouldn't get to full, we would bring our pajamas and pig out on the couches and watch scary movies. Then we all end up falling asleep and hanging out together for the rest of the weekend.

"Ok, I'm gonna start making food, bye," I told Alice as I got of the phone and started to make a note on my iphone writing what I needed from the grocery store.

I was debating on making sushi, since fish is very filling, but with the sizes of my friend's appetites I wasn't stuck on.

I've never met Edward before but judging for the movies I've seen him act in, he was the best looking male on this planet. Not only that, he's single too. His last girlfriend is a mean stuck up bitch who doesn't know what coming for her. Tanya Denali was her name, and she is the most hated celebrity in Hollywood. They were together for 4 months, and I have no clue how he put up with her that that long.

He was best friends with my brother and Alice's boyfriend Jasper, and how I have never met him is beyond me.

Just as I was exiting the grocery store, I was stopped by paparazzi asking me bizarre questions like if I was pregnant or if I was moving to Japan. Where the hell do they get these questions? I swear that half of the paps have nothing better to do.

I ignored them and just walked to my car. The drive to my place was peaceful with no noise and no screaming paps. I had some time to think to myself. And all the thoughts stopped when I arrived at my place.

As I made my way to the kitchen to place my groceries away, I fed my dog. My dog, max was a maltase which I had for two years already. And Emmett got my dog's brother, Sonny who is now 4 months old.

After I put the groceries away, I started to make the sushi. Hopefully, tonight would be a good night.

~The Friday Nights~

Dinner starts at 8:30 but of course Alice and Rosalie came an hour and a half early to help me.

"Ohmigosh, it smells so good already Bella," Alice quipped happily.

"Thanks, Ali. Hey, Rose."

"Hey, wow Alice is right it smells amazing. Teach me how to cook, please Bella," Rose begged.

"Yeah, yeah, ok so um I'm gonna go change."

"Nuh uh we're gonna help you," Rose said with a look of confidence.

"No, you don't have to, there's no point. I'll do it myself."

"Nope, come on Bella please, it's been so long since we've played Bella Barbie."

"Fine, but don't go overboard, please," I said, but I already saw the looks on their faces, and I knew that they were gonna go way overboard.

~The Friday Nights~

As I looked in the mirror, I didn't see myself. I saw this beautiful young woman. My mouth was gaping and I was starting to fear that I was going to drool.

"You're welcome by the way." Rose told me with sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Thank you, oh my god you guys made me look like a fucking super model. Holy shit."

"You do that all on your own, B."

"Nuh uh. I look like a piece of shit next to you guys."

"Whatever floats your boat Swan."

"Ok, so did you guys bring yourpajamas?"

"Yeah, we did and we told Jasper, Edward, and Emmett to also. I have this huge ass feeling that Edward is gonna be part of our group, he just fits right in."

"Ok, ok so are the boys on their way yet?"

"Yeah I just got of the phone with jasper and he said that the guys and him are on their way here, like only 5 minutes away," Rose said.

"Do we even have any ideas what we are gonna watch?"

"Yeah I had a few ideas like _The Last Exorcism_ and _ Insidious _and_ Poltergeist 2_,"

"Oh, I've been dying to watch all of those ohmigod," Alice said excitedly.

For the next three minutes we made the finishing touches in the food and put it on the table. We finished exactly on time when the boys came.

The three of us stood next to the door waiting for the boys to come in and we heard distant laughter. Actually, it was more of a howling noise.

"Emmett," the three of us said in unison.

Eventually when the boys did come into the house, it was quite obvious that whatever made them laugh also made them cry.

As I hugged Emmett and Jasper, made proper greetings with Edward.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Everyone has told me so many things about you."

"Only good things I hope. It's nice to meet you too, Edward."

We had all sat down and started to eat the sushi when Alice spoke up.

"I have an idea. In between each movie, we should play truth or dare. It would be so much fun, just think about it."

"Sounds good, what do you guys think?" Rose said.

"Yeah sounds good," Emmett said.

"Alright then its official, we added something knew to our tradition," I said, interested in how that would turn out.

"Wait, what's 'the tradition'?" Edward asked curiously.

"Oh I knew I forgot to tell him something," Emmett said while smacking his face.

"Ok, so basically after we finish dinner, we change into our pjs and watch scary movies and now in between each movie, we play a game of truth or dare. Bella has two pullout out couches an air mattress and a loveseat which we can fall asleep on. Whoever falls asleep last gets to choose what we do the next day," Alice explained.

"Sounds like fun."

Oh it will be, because the Edwards pjs are probably basketball shorts just like Jasper's and Emmett's. Eep.

"You're blushing," Alice noticed.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You're blushing, why?"

I felt my cheeks get even more reddened and I felt more embarrassed

"I was just thinking," I answered.

Alice gave me a look that read 'you can't, lie to me, I'm Alice.'

I ignored her expression and put my plate in garbage.

After everything was cleaned up, everyone went on to put on their pjs. I was right! Edward was in only loose basketball shorts. Oh lord.

"Emmett! The sweets are on the kitchen counter, would ya bring 'em over?"

"Yeah. Ooh, I see combos. Hell yeah!" Emmett bursted out.

As they got seated on the couches and the goodies were placed, I chose the first movie.

I chose _Apartment 143_. I went to sit down on the floor in between Edward and Alice. As I got comfortable I noticed that Alice was even more hyper than usual. Whatever, it doesn't matter.

Around the middle of the movie, I was starting to get cold, and Edward noticed and draped a blanket over us. That's when the crazy shit started to happen in the movie. The ghost hunters or whatever they were, set up this camera that flashes and oscillates in the dark therefore catching a paranormal being on camera. About the third time the device had circled, the ghost was seen. I think Alice shit in her pants, because she jumped up and screamed.

I have to admit, that throughout my youth I always laughed during any horror movies, well except when an animal dies because that's sad. Either way, this story was quite the comedy.

The end of the movie revealed the fathers love for his daughter and how he saved her. It wasn't that bad of a movie and I enjoyed it for the most part.

After the end credits started to roll, Alice told all of us to sit in a circle on the floor. We started to play truth or dare.

"Ok I'll go first. Um Edward truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Uhh, dare."

"Ok, I dare you to" she hesitated to think of a good dare, and then started again, "um, I dare you to take a shot of ketchup."

"Fine, alice what the hell. Where did you get that from?"

"I don't know. It just popped into my head."

"Here, I'll go with you," I told him since he obviously didn't know where my plastic shot glasses where.

I took out the ketchup and put a generous amount into the cup. We both went to the circle where everyone witnessed how he drank the ketchup with a pained look on his face.

Rosalie, out of generosity, gave Edward a breath mint.

"Ok, my turn. Umm Emmett, truth or dare."

"Dare."

"Good, I was hoping that you would say that. I dare you to let bella paint your nails with any color of her choice."

"I'll go get the nail polish," I said while I rushed upstairs to get my stuff.

I took a base coat and a pretty neon orange color that would just stand out. This is my payback for him torturing me when we were younger.

As I made my way downstairs, I saw the mortified face of my brother as soon as he saw what my choice was. I went to open the window so that the smell of the polish would smell too strong. I sat down and made myself comfortable, while Alice went to bring the acetone and cotton balls from my bathroom.

I had to admit that when I finished, that it looked pretty good. No doubt that anyone that would pass him and notice would think that he was gay.

"Bella, truth or dare."

"Uh, fine dare."

"Ok, I dare you to take Eddie and lock yourselves in the closet for 10 minutes."

I looked at Edward to see if he was okay with it, but it seemed alright with him because he got up. I stood up and went to the closet and Emmett got up also and made sure that the closet was locked. He also promised not to eavesdrop but who would believe him.

"So, uh what's up," I asked lamely trying to start a conversation.

He chuckled and gave his response "Nothing just locked in a closet with the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth."

I was so happy that it was dark because I felt my cheeks turn red.

"Did you like the movie?" he asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't that bad. Ever since I was young, Emmett and I were obsessed with horror movies. Except that they were never scary, they were always funny to us."

"Yeah I can tell by how you guys kept giggling."

"The fact about how fake it is always made the both of us laugh."

"Ok, so uh tell me more about yourself."

"You're going to get bored but…. Okay so I like rap and pop. Um my friends are the most important part of my life. And I love watching the Knicks play. I've always had a small woman crush on Alyssa Diaz. My favourite colour is green. Enough about me, tell me about you."

"i dressed up as batman until the age of 8 when my mom told me that they just passed a new law that stated that it is illegal to dress up as a superhero. I cried for three days straight after that. My favourite colour is brown. I like the Knicks and the Bulls, and I hate wine."

"Oh, I also hate wine. I've also never tried tequila because of a movie I watched. I'm paranoid."

"Why, what happened in the movie?"

"In the tequila was a caterpillar and then the guy forced himself to drink it and it came out of his mouth like 1,000,000,000 times its original size."

"What movie was this?"

"Poltergeist 2."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, um Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"You have the most beautiful eyes ever. I swear."

"Thanks , but I think that your eyes are much more beautiful than mine. "

"You think?"

"Yeah."

Cue the long awkward silence. It was dark, but I still saw Edward's eyes as they shifted to my own, and we both started to lean in slowly. Just as our lips touched, the door opened to a mortified Emmett who looked like he was scarred for life.

As Edward and I exited the closet, both having a sad expression on our faces , as he pulled me into my dark hallway and made up for what Emmett had interrupted.

As soon as his lips touched mine, I felt a thousand little sparks ignite in my body. he licked my bottom lip asking for permission, I granted him access by parting my lips. Our tongues were exploring every part of each others' mouth. I moaned silently into his mouth as our tongues battle for dominance. We pulled apart as soon as we heard Alice clearing her throat.

"Okay, um are you guys still gonna play?"

"Yeah, let's go," i told Alice as I took Edwards hand and lead the both of us to the living room and sat down on the floor.

"Were you guys making out?" Rose asked sarcastically.

I didn't even answer that, because I looked down so no one would see how red my cheeks were.

"Oh shut up you guys. This is so cute. Ohmigod," Alice said.

"Ok guys, it's my turn. This is for all of you. Truth or dare guys?"

"Dare," they all said in unison.

"Okay, I dare for us to get off our asses and go to the grocery store to show of Emmett's nails."

"Its gonna all over the tabloids by the morning," Alice had informed.

"Perfect. So put on your shoes and coats and lets go. We're short on junk food anyway."

**Ok guys. So that was the first chappie of my first ever fanfiction for twilight. I enjoyed making it and I hope that whoever reads this enjoys it too. Till next time, bye guys.**


End file.
